


Eyes

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daisy Chain of Awesome, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron shares his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: JKR’s characters. I play for free and for fun.
> 
> Notes: Written for the Harry Potter Daisy Chain of Awesome

“Are you all right?” Ron asked, transferring his rat from his cupped hands onto the pillow on his bed. Scabbers’ beady, black eyes looked up into Ron’s eyes. Then the rat flipped over submissively. His slender tail curled relaxedly and his little mouth opened so he could take deep breaths. “Yeah, you’re all right. This time, at least.” 

Ron climbed up onto the bed and pulled the hangings closed on every side. He stretched out on his bed, putting his head on the pillow beside the rat. “Hermione just doesn’t understand, does she?” He reached up and stroked two fingers against Scabbers’ belly. It had once been round, but the rat really had been losing weight recently. The tonic Ron had spent his pocket money on didn’t seem to be helping at all. Of course, what would really help was if Crookshanks would quit trying to eat Scabbers. 

“But we don’t need some stupid girl with her stupid cat, do we?” Scabbers scooted closer, nuzzling Ron’s face. 

“I definitely don’t need her. Even if she is kind of cute.” Ron shook his head as he yanked up his school robes. “And really smart. And, yeah, maybe I could use some of her help on my homework from time to time but I can do without her telling me what to do all the time. Though… I guess there are a few things I would like her to say to me…” Ron’s hand ducked under his robes. 

His ears went red as he noticed Scabbers staring at him still. “Um, do you have to watch?” Scabbers didn’t look away. And Ron got the impression that the rat somehow knew what he was about to do. 

Ron huffed and rolled over onto his side, showing his back to his pet.


End file.
